Forum:SAS 4 Gun Reviews/SMGs
'CM 307' Pro Medic December 7, 2014 I gave my virgin 10*** cm 307 pierce, deadly, and overclocked. After spending a few million to upgrade the augs all the way, I took it out for a spin. And then I promptly parked it back in the garage. Technically, it does the same massive DPS for me as my Ria 50, and due to it's low movement penalty I can fly around the map with it. But it's harder to aim and has less in-game utility than one requires at level 66. Too many bullets get "wasted". You know what this weapon needs? Better pierce to start with. If it had started with a 2.0 pierce instead of only 1.0, then mine would be up to 4.0 now (5.0 pierce with lvl 5 mastery even), and that would be acceptable. Or in lieu of better starting pierce, I could be placated with a homing capability; then I would be virtually guaranteed that every shot would at least hit and do damage to something, and I wouldn't feel so much like I'm bleeding $$$. But since this gun has neither, I'm only going to use it on rare occasion when I'm in the mood for a change of pace. A-Player Want to stall the zombies, and say 'Hay stand there for a sec and take practically no damage as I burn through money!"? If so this gun is good for you! combining insane rof with low damage, giving you a great waste of money!(And they say the planet stormer is bad) Just saying, I wasted tons of money on a ten star level 3 red one, and it can only then be comparable to STOCK red guns like the Sub-Light, Planet Stormer, ect. but since your wasting so much on ammo, still usless DaGlaiveLord Augments, augments, augments. These are key. Overclocked, deadly, and capacity are recommended. On a heavy player with concussion, this gun will keep those zombies at bay for those few needed extra seconds. Granted, the pierce sucks, but the high DPS speaks for itself. Razgriz Ghost 24-09-2014 Combine massive inaccuracy, no pierce (I believe, otherwise very low pierce), a ridiculous rate of fire, and low damage, and you've got what is probably the most wasteful design ever invented. Forget pierce augments, forget damage upgrades, forget boss killing, horde slaying, or decent sprints through zombie-infested territory. The CM 307 has none of these. If you get a 10***, sell it in favour of the Z-2 (the worst of the starting primary weapons in my opinion) and you've just done yourself the world of good. SkyrunnerM35 Despite the negative comments above, this weapon is actually pretty good early-mid game. With a decent 100 damage and 15 rounds a second, this weapon is basically designed to be used like the HVM 002. However, the RED version is not good because it's very expensive and by the time you get a RED one, the normal one is worthless. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Capacity, to compensate for its clip size, (while large, is drained away very quickly) and whatever suits your fighting style for the 3rd slot. [[HVM 002|'HVM 002']] Erendian 18-09-2014 So, I started using a RED Ria-7 on my medic. I expected to hate it, but I was actually really impressed. So, then I started wondering what other RED SMGs are underrated. So, I got on my Alt, and spent 500k getting Deadly 9 on a RED HVM 002. At first glance, you might think this gun would be really good. It has a very high fire rate and decent damage, as well as a fairly large clip. But ultimately I was fairly underwhelmed. Sure, it cut things down quick enough, but it just didn't seem as efficient as my Ria-7, despite the fact that my Alt character was two levels lower than my medic. And the worst part was, it actually cost more to get Deadly on it than on my Ria-7. Which I actually had to go back and verify given that the RED Ria-7 has higher base damage. Yes, I understand the reason behind this higher cost, but it still left me a little miffed, and very unimpressed. So, in the end, if you have the choice of RED Ria-7 or RED HVM 002(And you probably will), take the Ria. You'll get more bang for your buck. SkyrunnerM35 OK weapon early-game, but otherwise absolutely SUCKS. While it does have the 3rd-highest ROF in the game, a couple points in Overclocked for the other SMGs allows them to eclipse this thing. Its damage is pathetic, lower than even the Z-2 LMP. Sure, some of you might say, "Well the Ronson WP Flamethrower and Stripper are pretty good, and they have even less or equal damage!" But the Stripper is a shotgun, so if all fletchettes hit, you'll deal 240 damage per shot. And both have a good DOT to compensate for things. I'm getting a little offtopic here, so I'll continue on the 002. Its clip size is pretty good, but suffers the same flaw as the Ronson 55: The large clip is still eaten away pretty quickly. So unless you're stuck with a starter weapon, DON'T USE IT! Use a better early-game weapon such as the Para. The RED version is not good unless you have a high-level Pay Grade as you'll simply not be able to afford to sustain this thing. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Overclocked, to increase the DPS in any way possible, (Don't put Overclocked on a RED 002 unless you have a REALLY high-level Pay Grade) and Capacity, to compensate for the increased ammunition drain caused by Overclocked. Scrace 22/11/14 Sucks as much as it looks like. It has almost no damage, clip size is crappy for a SMG, however, the fire rate is "OK" (Complete sarcasm, alright?). It's complteely useless for bosses but is sort of ideal for Apex Shamblers (I'm referring to the RED version). With the right upgrades it is just a little worse than a CM 307. The RED version eats your money, giving you, in return, almost nothing. The most crappy SMG I've ever used and seen. [[RIA 7|'RIA 7']] Erendian 18-09-2014 ^^^ Look above for my review of the HVM 002- I never used the regular version of the Ria-7, mostly because I've never been particularly impressed with SMGs, even going back to SAS3. But, I'd been using two HIKS S3000s on my Medic for a while, with great effects. Unfortunately, as I began leveling higher, I slowly came to grips with the fact that my combat efficiency was getting lower. Rather than coming in first in multiplayer matches, I was now somewhere in the middle. So, looking at my Medic's wallet, which was slightly empty from burning five dollars a shot for so long, I knew I needed something cheap. So, I took a 10*** RED Ria-7 and, figuring it wouldn't hurt to try, got Overclocked 2 and Deadly 8, for about 500k total. I was blown away. My immediate comparison was that it was a smaller CM 505. And that's really not too far off. You see a mass of zombies, you point at the mass of zombies, you pull the trigger and don't let go until the mass of zombies is dead. And they will be dead. Now, this is coming from a couple solo matches at around level 25ish, but this gun makes me reconsider the Ronson LBM as being the "poor man's CM 505". Obviously, it's not as powerful as the 505, although the actual damage numbers are comparable. But the reduced reload time and much lower weight makes up for it, especially after movement speed got nerfed and LMGs indirectly got heavier in general. I'd say the holy trinity of Deadly, Overclocked, and Capacity would treat you rather well, and for a while to come. EDIT: Okay, gave it some more testing, and came to the realization that I was probably a lot more favorable than I should have been. As someone who primarily plays solo missions, I sometimes forget that in multiplayer you have to kill things FAST if you want to survive. This gun falls down slightly in that department. Nonetheless, it is still rather good. I managed to come on top of the scoreboard while playing with three other players, one of whom had a Sub-Light COM2. Admittedly, his didn't have as many augments as my Ria-7, but my point stands. Use this weapon well, and people will notice the results. R1M8 03-01-2015 This was the first 10/3 RED gun I had. Many were shocked at what level I got it, a really early 31. The best part is, it came pre-auged with the optimal DPS augs, Deadly Overclocked Capacity. And it really rocks, whether on single or multiplayer. After 8 levels, I managed to fully upgrade it. 380 damage per bullet is pretty good for an SMG, albeit not great. 18 rps is WAY more than enough, almost as fast as a stock Ronson 55. And good thing it has 180 rounds per clip, perfect complement to its high firing rate. In my opinion, tied at the top for best SMG for masteries, along with its cousin the T7. Pierce isn't too bad either, a good enough 2. Movement modifier and reload speed aren't bad either. But since its damage type is physical, let's just say that killing z's and bosses will take a bit longer than usual. For the augs, obviously Deadly OC Cap are the way to go. Or at least one of these should it come with other augs not fitting for DPS increase like Skele or Biosynth. Race Modded, with Reload 25 and Titan IDS with Nimble 10 and masteries can help also with DPS since reloads are really fast. Zombie Decapitator 7/22/15 Perhaps the MP5 of SAS4. Not really good IMO - probably most suited for taking out light crowds of normal Shamblers and Stalkers. [[RIA T7|'RIA T7']] Erendian 15-09-2014 While I have yet to use a Red version, simply because I have other things to use, it should be stated that the Regular version is without a doubt a very strong gun at early levels. It gives decent wave clear and is perfect for the Regurgitators that you'll be running into very early on. My impression of the T-7 definitely went up when I realized you can take a Regurgitator down in one clip without augments. Unfortunately, at some point you will begin running up against bosses such as Devastators and, god help you, Wickers, which greatly reduce the effectiveness of this gun. All in all, it is fairly useful for a while, but can quickly be discarded as you get better guns, as well as when zombies begin to receive their own augments and Fiery Skin becomes a real threat. Pootis Man 17-09-2014 Direct upgrade to the o-k RIA 7, don't confust the two like I did. Anyway, nice damage, good fire rate, 45 clip, 1 peirce unfortunately, adds up to a nice thermal reliable fast-firing primary SMG. 8/10 beginning, 7/10 medium don't use unless very high augmented RED late game. Deadly, overclocked or tenacious barely matters as both increase damage. If you're getting overclocked you probably want to get capacity or your clip will drain fast, unless you want this to be a last-resort weapon (switch to when crowded for burning results) SkyrunnerM35 This SMG, in my opinion, is the best SMG in the game. Combining decent ROF, nice damage, good reload, and DOT makes this SMG a mini full-auto Striker, and you know how much I love THAT weapon. While its big brother is better, this is also pretty good. Clip size is a bit small, just like the Striker, so I would augment it the same way as the Striker. (Deadly, Tenacious, Capacity) Wikia Contributor A very powerful submachine gun (especially when upgraded with Piercing and Tenecious). Good for taking out Chitinous Hides and zombies with high health quickly. Runner 20-11-2014 A very capable mid level gun. I used the normal version of it for a long time. It's movement modifier is minimal, it's reload is small and it's burn ability means you can shoot once and run. In fact, my 9** with full Deadly and Tenacious can one shot an Evolved Shambler. These two augs are a must to maximise damage. If you play with it for long enough mastery will also grant you 15+ in capacity, which is very nice. It's pretty decent against bosses since you can shoot, run and watch it burn. Given that it's full auto, the decent fire rate and dirt cheap ammo means you can fire for as long as you want. Unfortunately with one pierce it's not very good against mobs and the higher level you go the more Fiery Skin zombies you will encounter. [[CM 351 Sunflare|'CM 351 Sunflare']] Wikia Contributor In my opinion,it is the best energy SMG to have,the clip size is humongous,able to hold 150 rounds.The damage is acceptable for me and easily beats it's younger brother,the CM 307.However,comparing the CM 351 Sunflare to the CM 307 in other aspect,it is worse than the 307.First of,it has higher speed modifier,just a little bit over twice than the 307,Second,it has lower fire rate than the 307.Lastly,the ammo cost is quite high for a SMG,$240(I think!)for 200 ammo.Overall,the 351 is a good mid-late SMG in my opinion. SkyrunnerM35 A high-performance weapon. Combining high DPS for an SMG with a colossal clip and fast reload, it's no wonder why this thing is good. The RED version is one of the best weapons in the game, with higher stats than the RED Starburst. Sure, it's heavier than most SMGs, but the DPS more than makes up for it. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Overclocked, to increase the DPS even more, and Capacity, to expand the clip to a colossal 450. Fedorastorm (5-4-2015) This gun is up there with the competent SMGs. You have a bigass magazine and damage is within reason. Energy damage means it'll take care of those pesky "Chitinous Hide" zombies. If anything, it's a Tombstone that exchanges RoF for the ability to hit things that are further than three feet in front of you. Stock, it's ok, but the two mods that it can really benefit from are some capacity since reloading is for chumps and overclocked since it is pretty slow. Do that and watch the bodies hit the floor. [[Ronson 55|'Ronson 55']] GoldenApple_NB 14-09-2014 Probably THE BEST SMG in the game. DMG? check. RPS? double check. mobility? decent. Clip size? not enough compared to rps, but admit it; it's HUGE. Found one? USE IT. Some people might be annoyed by the ammo consumption of this gun, but hey, it's not as expensive as RED HVM 002 is it?. Bryan Kwok 15-09-2014 Overrated. This gun uses just too much ammo for too little effect. The pierce is impressive for an SMG but the damage is just too too too low. Also, it's found too late in the game, and by the time I've found a normal one I actually have founded at least 4 RED ronson 65a from promethiums SkyrunnerM35 While it may seem good, it's not. The damage is very low by the time you get this and the 20 RPS means that the 100-round clip is drained in FIVE SECONDS. Also you only get TWO CLIPS with each purchase. While the pierce is high for an SMG, it's heavier than most SMGs. Top that off with the longest reload time of all the SMGs, this weapon sucks. But you can put Overclocked 10 to essentially get a handheld minigun. However that just consumes ammunition even faster. Do yourself a favor. Get a RIA T7. Erendian 03-10-2014 I want to like this gun. I really do. But it just falls short everytime I use it. It has the advantage of actually being kind of economical if you augment for Deadly so that you don't use as much ammo, and it has waveclear to match a decently augmented Assault Rifle, but you just aren't likely to get one with good augments early enough. By the time you grab a regular with more than 4***, you'll almost certainly have a RED version of, well, SOMETHING, that has better augments. And the 55 just can't hold up to that competition. If it had just 50 more damage per shot, it would be great, or at least fairly viable at the level you get it. But it doesn't. So, I have to give this gun a 5/10. It just doesn't get the job done like it needs to. Pootis Man 05-10-2014 If they added 25-75 more clip or damage, it would be viable by the time you get it. But nope, both stats are too low so it's simply not good enough. Same deal with red, not bad just simply outclassed. If you found it 7 ranks earlier it'd be ok. Evmeister1217 11-26-14 The best SMG in the game. An awesome amount of rps (20) Super cheap ammo. I would always use premium ammo for this weapon. Not a big movement penalty (7%) plus, it has 2 peirce. This weapon is best used on shamblers, stalkers, and runners without chitinous hide. Overall great weapon. rex1014747 8-26-15 IOS review:this gun is good depending on the way you look at it and what you have.For example if you got a lv 8 ronson 55*** and augment deadly,capacity,and overclocked it does 9374.4 dps and it may be better than your guns' dps. Although if you want to save money this isnt that great...but by the time you get this you should have about $100k.i got this and it was better than my cm541 starburst...overall good gun,dps is good,and the money you spend may seem like alot but when you have 100k $40 for 400 rounds is a great deal! [[Phantom|'Phantom']] Pootis Man (talk) 20:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Mediocre damage, high fire rate of 18, tiny clip under 60 RED or not RED adds up for a very bad SMG considering you get it pretty late and it's rare. Capacity is needed more than deadly or overclocked because you can barely shoot for 3 seconds, let alone having overclocked. Razgriz Ghost, 20:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC) This one is interesting. It has very low damage, a massive fire rate and a tiny magazine. It's not terrible; it requires a very special playstyle to use, such as using it as a secondary weapon (you'll probably have a better weapon, though). It can also work a little as a boss killer. If you get the opportunity (chances are you won't with the regular version), upgrade it with Capacity, Piercing, and Deadly. Erendian (talk) 21:03, October 18, 2014 (UTC) This review is for the RED version, as I don't imagine the regular is very good. For me, the Phantom has one problem: It just doesn't do enough. Despite this, I think it's one of the most balanced guns in the entire game, because it walks the line between underpowered and overpowered. Another thirty base damage and it would be broken, thirty less and it would be useless. As it is, it just isn't enough to warrant spending over a million dollars on it. I imagine the two typical augments you'd get are Deadly and Capacity, but the third one is up to personal taste. Overclocked for boss killing, Race Modded or Piercing if you want a primary weapon. Now, as to why it just isn't enough. You can spend around 1.5 million dollars getting full Capacity and Deadly. And what you get out of it is a strange little weapon. Highly mobile, deceptively high DPS, strong clip size. It tears through the smaller mobs quickly, but soon enough you come upon a stream of stronger zed. Chit Hide isn't even your worst nightmare here. If you get more than four or five Evolved Fiery Skin Runners coming at you, you just don't have the ability to kill them all before they reach you. And those hits add up. Especially if you've recently used some of your clip to take down something else. In these situations, you're entirely dependent on having enough rounds left to keep them off of you, and sometimes you just don't. All in all, a well augmented Phantom isn't worth the price tag. Go spend that money on an Assault Rifle. Go ahead, the -8~12% movespeed is worth it. 5/10. Technological terror I got this one early game, in my 6th molybdenum good mobility and takes down enemies pretty easy. But at later stages, it gets useless. Fedorastorm (5-4-2015) You know something's not quite right when the damage profile looks a little too much like a starter weapon. The RoF might be high, but the damage is bad and the mag is small. EDIT: So, I figured "why not" and gave this thing another chance. This gun is still not a favorite, but it can be saved with Deadly and Capacity. Put Overclocked only if you have a third slot. 'Ronson 50 ' Wikia Contributor Basically, its a high mobility Ronson LBM with lower damage. While its great that it has 250 damage and 4 pierce, its lack of accuracy does not convince me that it should be my Primary 1 gun. User:Dan67 The Ronson 50 has the damage of any normal Submachine gun in SAS 4 though it has a ridiculous rate of fire that can be used to clear rooms full of shamblers anything involving mid range combat or bosses will result in either missed shots and possibly a empty clip in under 10 seconds. Now imagine that 100 SMG rounds can just vanish right before the last zombie punches you in the face. Okay early game but struggles mid game even if it were red version. GoldenApple_NB 02-01-2015 Simply miniature Ronson 65-a. It can also be described as successor of Ronson 55. Yes, it traded RPS for dmg and pierce. huge dmg/shot at std. SMG ammo means: MONEY. It appears by the time you start getting RED SMGs, but you cannot deny that DPS with even much less $ drain. 'Z-2 LMP' ... (6/6/15) Best gun in the game. No words needed. GoldenApple_NB 15-09-14 Replace with DSC or RIA 7 ASAP. HVM 001 rather does the job better User:Dan67 Used this as a medic when I first got SAS4 and to be quite honest this weapon has the damage of a fully automatic BB gun that does little to serve its role as an effective SMG. The best advice is to hold on to it until a better weapon can be obtained. User:SkyrunnerM35 This weapon, being the worst of the 3 starter weapons, SUCKS. It's a better idea to use the HVM 001 in your first mission as a Medic. I didn't know this when I created my Medic, my 3rd save, and it took me forever to kill the Regurgitator. =D Fuwafuwa-desu (talk) 17:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) The best SMG in the game! Absolutely terrible fire rate! Even worse damage! Crappy pierce! The only downside is the good mag size, weight, and reload speed! Okay, seriously. This gun is terrible for the reasons I have stated. But, then again, it does have its upsides, which are the aforementioned mag size, movement penalty, and reload speed. While it is most assuredly NOT the best weapon you can start with, it is still a decent starting weapon. Still, HVM 001 is WAAAAAAAAAAAAY better. Wikia Contributator The best SMG in the game! If I could, I would give it 1000000000000000000000 stars. It will be my primary until level 100! Why? To FAIL EVERY SINGLE MISSION, OF COURSE. This gun is terrible. 65 damage? 1 pierce? Hmph. Last gun I would want to use. Ever.